


Desperate For Love

by anime_haikyuu_simp_94



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_haikyuu_simp_94/pseuds/anime_haikyuu_simp_94
Summary: When Hinata Shoyo met Kageyama Tobio in middle school, a rivalry began. He had not expected them to become friends, and he had definitely not expected to fall in love. But Kageyama was not exactly someone to show emotions, and Hinata did not have the courage to confess how he felt. Hoping to eventually move on, Hinata moves away and joins the MSBY Volleyball team.Miya Atsumu had never been in love before. Falling in love with the mysterious and grumpy Sakusa Kiyoomi was not exactly something he had planned on. Knowing that Sakusa would never love him back, he looks for a solution to his aching heart.Unexpectedly, the lonely teammates get together, hoping to heal each other's hearts. But is this really the solution? Are they meant to be?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata POV 

Love. What exactly was it? What was this strong emotion that gripped at one's heart, causing one to completely fall apart? And why did it come at the most unexpected times, and not always with who we thought it would be? 

Hinata Shoyo was finding it harder to focus every day. His mind was always on one particular person: Kageyama Tobio. His friend and teammate was becoming quite the distraction, those dark blue eyes haunting Hinata's dreams. He had explained his feelings to his mother, and she told him that he was indeed, in love. Would anyone ever believe that? Him? In love with Kageyama? It seemed ridiculous the more he thought about it. But how else could he explain it? Whenever the setter was nearby, his heart leapt into his throat. One look and he found it impossible to breathe. How desperately he wished Suga were still on the team to give him advice. Or Ennoshita for that matter. Being a third year was great, but he really missed his seniors. Sure, he could talk to Yamaguchi, but he didn't really want to. Most likely Tsukishima would find out, and everyone knows how that would go. No, it would be best if he just kept it to himself. 

Loud shouting pulled Hinata from his thoughts. He turned his head towards the sound. Kageyama and Tsukishima were arguing. Again. A frustrated Yamaguchi tried to separate the two, but was having no success. He sighed, and walked over to his friends. 

"Hey! Stop bickering!" 

No one seemed to hear him. He jumped up and down. 

"HEY!!! STOP!" 

Kageyama glanced over at him. A shiver went down his back. Oh, those eyes were beautiful. So very beautiful. 

"Tch, fine. But this discussion isn't over, four eyes." Kageyama walked away, hands in pockets. The look on Tsukishima's face was deadly. What on earth had they been fighting about? 

Yamaguchi set a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Thanks for helping out. I don't know why they're like this to each other, do you?" 

"No idea. Tsukishima's your boyfriend, right? Why don't you just ask him?" 

His freckled friend shook his head. "I've tried. Tsukki always changes the subject or tells me it's 'none of my business.'" 

Oh. That didn't help. "I'll try talking to Kageyama." 

He waved bye to Yamaguchi and headed in the direction of the gym. Sure enough, Kageyama was in there, setting a ball against the wall. Hinata stood in the doorway, watching. Everything that boy did was enchanting. He could watch all day, and never grow tired of it. Shaking his head, he moved closer.

"Hey, Kageyama.." 

Those blue eyes turned to him. 'What is it, boke?" 

"Why can't you and Tsukishima get along? What do you hate about him?" 

". . . I don't hate him, he just gets on my nerves." 

He chuckled a little. "I get on your nerves sometimes, but you don't yell at me like that." 

Kageyama shrugged. "That's different, idiot." 

Really? Now why did that make his heart race? He really needed to convince his heart to move on, this crush of his was getting out of hand. "How is it different?"

"I'm not gonna explain it to you, boke. Just let us be. We fight, and it's fine." 

"Alright, if you say so. . . wanna toss to me?" 

They spent the next few hours practicing, and it almost seemed like everything was perfect. Almost. When their practice was over, he was reminded again why he desperately needed to get a grip on his feelings. Their graduation was tomorrow, and afterwards it was highly likely that he would not be seeing Kageyama anymore. Everyone was always telling him that high school friendships don't last. And holding on to a hopeless crush was not the best idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata POV 

A few years had passed since Hinata had graduated from high school. He'd kept in touch with a few friends for a bit, but eventually they all went their own ways. However, a day did not go by that he did not think of Kageyama. He always found himself wondering what his old friend was doing. Was he still playing volleyball? Was his team treating him well? Did he ever miss the old days? No. It wasn't good to dwell on the past. He desperately needed to move on before his heart broke any more. 

Thankfully, Hinata had gotten reunited with an old friend when he joined the MSBY Black Jackels team. Bokuto was a great distraction for him. There was never a dull day with Bokuto around. His other teammates were great too. Over time, he had gotten to know Miya Atsumu really well, as long as Sakusa Kiyoomi. Though, Sakusa wasn't a very social person, and didn't hangout with them as much. 

At the moment, Hinata was hanging out with Bokuto and Atsumu at the park. It was a cold day and they were simply going for a walk. Bokuto was telling an elaborate story about something stupid he and Kuroo had done many years ago. 

"... and then, as I was hanging out of my bedroom window, Akaashi woke up and realized what we were doing." 

Atsumu gasped dramatically. "Oh no. did young Bokuto-san get in trouble?" 

"No, actually. To everyone's surprise, Akaashi pushed me out of the window!" 

Hinata laughed. "Did Kuroo catch you, or did he simply let you fall?" 

The tips of Bokuto's hair tipped down as he frowned. "He let me fall and then they both laughed at me." 

Atsumu snickered. "Serves you right, idiot." 

"Oh, like you wouldn't do something like that!" 

"Shut up." 

The two older boys shoved each other playfully, and Hinata found himself going back to his lonely thoughts. Sure, he had great friends and a great team to keep him company. But he wanted more than that. The way Bokuto looked whenever Akaashi was mentioned, the pictures of Kuroo and Kenma he saw on social media, all the adorable couples in the street, that is what he wanted. Someone to love him like he meant the world to them. Someone to hold him while he cried, to laugh with him when he laughed. His heart wanted that person yo be Kageyama Tobio. But his mind knew that that was not possible. They hadn't talked in years. As far he knew, the black haired male could be halfway across the world from him. It just was not meant to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Atsumu POV 

Playing volleyball for the MSBY Black Jackels had changed Miya Atsumu's life in many ways. Surprisingly, being separated from his twin Osamu by several countries had actually improved their relationship. They got along even better, and laughed with each other over video call a lot. 

His teammates were some of his bestest friends now. He'd thought Bokuto Koutarou was obnoxious at first, but they were now closer than ever. Did they always behave? Absoutlely not. But that's what made life fun. Hinata Shoyo was a ball of sunshine. His short friend was the most energetic person he'd ever met. When they first met in high school, he'd simply been impressed by Hinata's volleyball skills. But that red head was full of adventure and excitement. They had so many fun memories already. 

Those two teammates of his were his closest friends now. But there was one man that stood out above all the rest: Sakusa Kiyoomi. The mere thought of those dark curls made his heart race. Sakusa was the most attractive man he had ever seen. And also the most mysterious man he'd ever met. At night he would lay there and dream about what it would be like to learn of Sakusa's secrets. What it would be like to be held in those muscular arms... But it was impossible. 

Why was it impossible? Because there could not be two more different people on the world. Atsumu was extroverted. He loved to spend time with people, make friends, go on adventurous trips, and see the world. Sakusa was the opposite of social. The man never let anyone near him. He never wanted to hangout with anyone, preferring his own company instead. No, Atusmu was not a good match for Sakusa. He was sure he would drive that particular teammate absoutlely crazy. 

So, if he logically knew that it would never work out, why did he still want it so badly? Why did his eyes always look for those curls in the crowd? Why did his heart long for it so much? 

"Hey, hey, hey! Earth to Atsumu!" 

Atsumu blinked, staring straight at Bokuto. Oh, apparently he had been completely lost in his thoughts. What were they doing again? He glanced around. That's right. They were watching Netflix with Hinata. 

"Sorry, I was.. distracted I guess." 

Hinata smiled at him. "That's ok, 'sumu. We were just trying to decide what to watch." 

"How about Avatar the Last Air Bender?" He suggested. That was his favorite show. 

"Yes!" his friends shouted in unison. Bokuto grabbed the remote, turning said show on. 

Atsumu looked behind him at the closed door to Sakusa's room. The four of them shared an apartment/dorm. It was a great arrangement, he loved living with his friends. But he always felt bad that Sakusa spent so much time alone in that room. 

Standing, he crossed the room and knocked on the door. "Sakusa? Are you in there?" 

"What do you want?" Sakusa replied, obviously annoyed. 

"The three of us are going to watch Avatar the Last Air Bender, do you want to join us?" 

To his surprise, the door opened slightly. Sakusa peered out at him. "Sure. Just... just a couple episodes." 

"Really? Sweet. C'mon then, Bokuto's got it started and I think Hinata is making popcorn." 

The evening went really well, and Atsumu was highly enjoying himself. Maybe, just maybe, if he kept inviting Sakusa to small little things like this, it wasn't going to be impossible after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Atsumu POV 

Atsumu had never been more wrong in his life. Everyday for a week he had tried again and again to get Sakusa to hangout with him. The stubborn man rejected him over and over again. How was he supposed to make a move and flirt if Sakusa never even hungout with any of them? However, he was not one to give up. 

After practice that day, Atsumu approached Sakusa in the dressing room. The stunning sight of the curly haired male standing there shirtless made him forget his reason for being there. As he stood examining those glistening muscles in front of him, he noticed a vast amount of terrible scars on Sakusa's back. He tried not to stare, but his curiosity took a hold of him. Where did those scars come from? What other secrets did Sakusa have? 

The taller male pulled a shirt on, turning to look at Atsumu. 

"...what are you staring at?" 

Shit. He didn't want to make Sakusa uncomfortable, but he was terrible at lying. 

"Wasn't staring... kind of.. spaced out..." he mumbled. 

"You're pathetic, you know that? It's rude to stare and you're a freak." Sakusa bent down and picked up his bag, slinging it over his broad shoulders. "Leave me alone off the court, okay? I don't need friends. We're just teammates and that's all we'll ever be." 

Every word dug deep into his heart. He wasn't one to quit, but could anyone blame him for wanting to? It was more than obvious that Sakusa didn't like him. Maybe even hated him. Called him a freak. Not even Osamu had ever called him something like that, and his twin was quite rude sometimes. 

He let out a defeated sigh. "Alright, I'll leave you alone. If that's what you wish." 

Sakusa nodded, pulling a white mask on his face. Without another word, Atsumu watched as his teammate left, all of his hope dying with every step Sakusa took. If he were being completely honest with himself, he had never felt this way before. Sure, he was known to flirt with the girls when he was in high school, but that was just for fun. He'd never really liked someone before. And then he had met Sakusa and it was like a whole new experience. But now all of those feelings were being shattered. Was this heartbreak? How was he supposed to move on from this?


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata POV 

Practice had gone good that day and Hinata was in a good mood. Bokuto was leaving for the weekend to visit Akaashi. He was looking forward to spending some time with Atsumu. They were good friends, and it would be fun to spend some time with just the two of them. 

Or at least he had thought. When they got back to their shared dorm, Sakusa went straight to his room like always, and Atsumu surprisingly also went to his own room, slamming the door behind him. Hinata had never seen Atsumu act upset like that. Was his friend alright? Should he go ask? Should he leave the man alone? 

Whenever he was upset, he always liked to have someone to talk to and be with. It seemed to him that he and Atsumu were similar, so maybe he should go ask if the blonde was okay. 

Walking down the hall, Hinata carefully approached Atsumu's room. He lifted his hand to knock, but paused when he heard heavy sobs from inside. Something was definitely wrong. He gently knocked and opened the door a crack. 

"Atsumu? Would you like some company?" 

"....sure, Hinata, you can come in." 

Hinata stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He sat on the corner of the bed next to Atsumu's feet. 

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm good at listening." 

The blonde shook his head, sniffling. The poor man's face was already red and puffy. What was bothering him? Hinata really wanted to help, but how was he supposed to do that if he didn't know the problem? An idea popped into his head. 

"Atsumu?" 

"....yeah?" 

"Would going out for a drink help? Sometimes a little alcohol makes me feel a little better." 

That seemed to light up Atsumu's eyes. "You want to go get a drink? I'd love to." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Hinata and Atsumu went to a local bar, and were sharing a bottle, taking small shots. To put it in a word, Atsumu looked depressed. He still wasn't sure why his friend was down in the dumps, but he really hoped this little trip of theirs would help. 

The blonde took another shot, and let out a big sigh. "Shoyo... I can call you Shoyo, right?" 

He nodded. 

"Ok cool. Have you ever been in love, Shoyo?" 

He spit out the shot he had just taken. "Excuse me?" 

"You heard me. Have you?" Atsumu stared at him, completely serious it seemed. 

He did not want to answer this question. He had never admitted his feelings for Kageyama to anyone. He had always thought that if he never mentioned it, his feelings would just go away. It had been years though, and he was still in love so apparently that plan wasn't working. If Atsumu needed this story to feel better, then he might as well say it now. 

"Yeah, I have... you remember Kageyama, right?" 

Atsumu tilted his head, surprised. "I didn't know you two were a couple." 

"That's the thing, we never were. I was in love with him and I'm pretty sure it was all one sided. He was constantly bickering with me, insulting me sometimes, and he never acted like we were anything more than close teammates. So, I never said anything about how I felt." 

The older male took a big shot of his drink, shaking his head. "It sucks, doesn't it? Being in love with someone who you'll never be with." 

Oh, is that what this was all about? Atsumu was experiencing some heartache? "You're in love with someone, 'sumu?" 

"I think so. To be honest, I'm not quite sure because I've never really been in love before. But I don't know how else to explain how I'm feeling." 

That made sense, love was a confusing emotion. "and you're upset today because you're in love with this person?" 

Atsumu laughed. A sad, sarcastic laugh. "I guess so... They rejected me, Shoyo." He shook his head, running a hand through his blonde hair. "And I didn't even confess how I felt! All I've been doing is trying to be their friend, and they pushed me away." 

Hinata frowned. "Well that's not very nice of them. What's wrong with you trying to be their friend?" 

"My thoughts exactly. But he did. He looked me in the eyes and told me that I was a freak, that I should leave him alone, and that we'd never be friends or anything else." Atsumu grabbed the bottle instead of his shot glass, and chugged it down. 

Hinata grabbed the bottle, shaking his head. "Don't do that, Atsumu. You'll make yourself sick." 

"I don't care, Shoyo. My heart hurts. It fucking hurts like shit and this alcohol is the only thing helping me right now." 

He set the bottle far away from his friend. "Well I care. You're my friend and I don't like seeing you like this. We've both had our hearts broken, and we're both hopelessly in love with some stupid man who doesn't deserve us. But that doesn't mean we should drink ourselves to death." 

Atsumu slammed his fist on the table, tears falling down his face again. "What are we supposed to do then, Shoyo? How am I going to move on from this? I really wanted Sakusa to love me. I wanted it so badly." 

Oh, how he felt that to his soul. How many nights had he layed awake his only thoughts on Kageyama? How badly had he wanted to be held in those arms, to kiss those lips? He still wanted to, despite everything he tried. He was still stuck on those deep blue eyes. 

"I know how it is. I wanted Kageyama to love me, to be my boyfriend. But we can't dwell on this. I've been trying to tell myself to move on for a long time now. It's a lot harder then it sounds. If I knew how to make it easier, I would tell you. But I have no idea." He reached out his hand, placing it on top of Atsumu's, giving it a squeeze. "We'll figure this out together, I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Atsumu POV 

Atsumu had been avoiding Sakusa, just as the man had told him to. Did it hurt? Yeah, it hurt a lot. But he was so grateful for Hinata. That man was such a good friend. They had gotten drinks last week, and ever since their deep conversation they'd gotten really close. Everyday after practice they would hangout together, and it as quickly becoming his favorite part of his day. 

Their plan for today was to go to an arcade, and he was beyond excited. He could hardly contain his excitement as he drove them over after practice. 

"You seem really happy today, 'sumu." Hinata gave him a bright smile. "I love to see you this way." 

Now why had that made his heart flutter slightly? He ignored it, focusing instead on how excited he was. "I am happy, Shoyo. I'm so excited to go to this arcade." 

"So am I! It'll be a lot fun." 

Once they arrived, Hinata grabbed his hand tightly and dragged him through the place, all the way to the back. 

"Can we play this dancing game? Please? it's sooo fun!" 

He smiled. "Of course we can, but I'm gonna absolutely destroy you!" 

And so the dance off began, it started off serious, both of them eager to win. But after a few rounds it became more and more silly and they both were laughing til their sides hurt. 

" 'sumu you dance so ridiculous! Why were you moving your arms like that?" Hinata snickered at him, tears of laughter in those bright eyes. 

"It was graceful! I looked elegant, and you know it." 

"If that's what you call elegant, I don't want to see the normal stuff." 

He gasped dramatically. "How dare you, I am offended." 

They both burst out laughing again, and he clutched his waist. When was the last time he had enjoyed himself this much? Had he ever laughed this hard? He didn't think so. That's just how life with Hinata was, it seemed. Shoyo always lit up a room and made everyone smile. 

Hinata grabbed his hand again, giving him the brightest smile he had ever seen. In that moment it was as if the whole world had stopped and it was only him and Hinata. He couldn't stop staring at that gorgeous smile, those twinkling eyes. His heart lept in his chest, and his throat tightened. Oh no. Not again. 

"C'mon 'sumu! Let's go get a plushie from that claw machine!" 

He nodded, still distracted by his thoughts and pounding heart. How was he feeling this way? WHY was he feeling this way? He still wanted Sakusa, didn't he? This was so confusing.   
Hinata poked his arm, getting his attention. "Hey, 'sumu, look at that panda in there! it's so cute!" 

He glanced into the claw machine full of prizes. A fat panda with heart shaped ears sat near the top. It was cute, and seemed like it would be easy to get. His heartbeat increased as he thought about getting that prize, and the look on Hinata's face as he gave it to him. He HAD to get that panda. 

"Step aside, Shoyo. Let me show you how it's done." He grabbed the joystick, and inserted money into the machine. Carefully he maneuvered that claw, gripping the plushie tightly. He licked his lips in focus as he slowly moved it over to the bin. 

"Hey! You got it!" Hinata clapped his hands excitedly. 

Bending over, he opened the hatch and pulled the panda out. A small hand reached out and touched the soft animal. Atsumu gazed at Hinata, and his breath caught at the sight. The red head almost looked like he was glowing. 

"It's so soft. I love it, 'sumu." 

He swallowed. "Its for you, Shoyo, take it." 

Those eyes that always sparkled looked up at him, and that bright smile returned. "Really? Thank you!" 

Hinata grabbed the panda, holding it close to his body. The short male then got on his tippy toes and placed a kiss on Atsumu's cheek. If he hadn't been confused before, he certainly was now. That kiss sent warmth through his whole body. He lightly touched the spot on his cheek with his fingers. 

"What... what was that for?" 

Hinata did not seem as flustered as Atsumu was. "To thank you for my gift. I decided to name the panda Miya, after you." 

That was the final straw. His head was starting to spin. He needed fresh air to calm his heart down. Without explaining himself, he ran out of the building.


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata POV 

Hinata ran after Atsumu, his gut churning. What had he done wrong? What had happened to make his friend run off like that? Was it his fault? Atsumu's feelings had been fragile lately, and he was worried he had said something to upset him. 

He found the blonde leaning against the hood of his car, head in hands. That was not a good sign. Something was going on here, and he had a feeling it involved him in some way. 

"Why'd you run off like that, 'sumu?" 

Apparently Atsumu had not heard him approach, because when he spoke the man jumped and almost fell into the street. 

"Shoyo! You startled me." 

"Well you're making me nervous, why did you run away? Did I say something?" 

The taller male shook his head. "No.. it's not you, it's me. I'm just... I don't even know how to explain it, Shoyo. Don't worry about it. I'll figure it out." 

"Are you sure? You know you can always talk to me." 

"I'm sure. It's fine. I'm fine." 

But Atsumu did not seem fine at all. The whole car ride home, he was silent. Hinata didn't bother trying to make conversation, instead he played the radio loud and stared out the window. He went over everything that had happened in his head. He was certain their dance off hadn't been upsetting. They both had laughed and joked about it. Was Atsumu upset because he gave Hinata the plushie? No, that didn't seem likely. . . oh. The kiss. He hadn't meant anything by it, he really had just wanted to thank his friend for the gift. But looking back at it, he could see that maybe Atsumu wasn't comfortable with that sort of thing. 

When they got back home, Atsumu went straight to his room, closing the door. Hinata sighed and sat on the couch. They had been having such a great time, why did he have to ruin it? 

"Hey, hey, hey! . . . why the long face?" Bokuto and Akaashi came in from the kitchen, both of them sitting next to him. 

"Did you not have a good time with Atsumu? He seems upset." Akaashi eyed him curiously. 

"We were having a good time, no, a great time... but I messed things up, I think." 

"How so?" 

Hinata was glad Akaashi was here. The brunette was easy to talk to, and always made him feel calm and relaxed. 

"Atsumu has been... going through a hard time lately and so I've been trying to help him out and.. I dunno, I think a made him uncomfortable." 

Bokuto raised an eyebrow. "Uncomfortable? Atsumu? He doesn't seem the type. What did you do?" 

"We went to the arcade and he won me this plushie" he lifted the panda to show his friends. "and to thank him for it, I gave him a kiss on the cheek.. and then he asked me why I did that and I told him why... and then he ran outside." 

"You kissed his cheek and then he ran?" Akaashi rubbed his chin. "That doesn't sound like he got uncomfortable to me." 

"You don't think so?" that was a relief. He didn't want to do anything to make any of his friends uncomfortable. "So if that's not it, then why did he run?" 

Bokuto grinned. "Sounds to me like he has a crush on you." 

"A... WHAT?" No, that couldn't be it. Atsumu loved Sakusa. Even though it was one sided. Right? Or had the blonde already moved on? 

"A crush on you! You two went to the arcade alone, and he bought you a gift. No, he WON you a gift. And then when you thanked him with a kiss he freaked out and ran away like a coward. Sounds to me like he likes you and thought you were on a date." 

Hinata waved his hands around. "No, no, no. Not a date. We're not like that. Just friends." 

Akaashi shrugged. "I think Bokuto-san is right. Maybe you didn't think of it as a date, maybe you just see it as friendship. But maybe Atsumu feels differently. And he ran because he was confused about how you feel." 

Was that really what it was? Atsumu... thought they were going on dates? Wanted to date him? "How I feel... but what if I don't know how I feel?" 

"Then you better figure it out. You don't want him to think you're dating if you're really not. Communication is the most important part of a relationship." 

He nodded, trying to process all this information. "Ok, I'll think about it. Thanks Akaashi. And Bokuto." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hinata lay in bed that night staring at the ceiling, his thoughts on two men: Kageyama and Atsumu. He'd hardly heard from the former in the last few years. They saw each other at professional games sometimes, but not very often. They also followed each other on social media but never really interacted with each other. And yet despite all of that, he still got butterflies in his stomach when he thought about Kageyama. Why? Why did he react that way? He knew logically it would never work! For all he knew, Kageyama could be dating someone else. So why was his heart still reacting this way? 

He rolled over onto his side, biting his lip. What about Atsumu? What did he feel? He'd never really thought about his friend in a romantic way. He closed his eyes, and tried to imagine what it would be like to date Atsumu. The two of them holding hands, laughing together as they do fun things. His eyes shot open. That's exactly what they had been doing at the arcade today. Bokuto and Akaashi were right! It had been exactly like a date. And Hinata had enjoyed it thoroughly. He shut his eyes once again, this time imagining what it would be like if they kissed. 

A knock at his bedroom door interrupted his fantasy, causing him to blush furiously. He got up, scratching the back of his neck as he opened the door. 

"Hmm? Oh, hey Atsumu..." his face turned bright red. Atsumu! It was not ideal to be daydreaming about kissing someone and then have them show up. 

"....hey, Shoyo. I was wondering if we could.." the blonde swallowed, avoiding Hinata's gaze. "...if we could talk about what happened earlier." 

He nodded. "Of course, you can come in." 

Atsumu came into the room, awkwardly shutting the door behind him. "I uhh, I wanted to apologize if I offended you by.. running off like that." 

"No, I wasn't offended, just confused. I really hope I didn't do anything-" 

"No, it wasn't your fault." the blonde shuffled his feet, staring at them. "I was.. overwhelmed is all and kind of confused myself." 

Hinata gestured at his bed. "Why don't we sit down?" 

They both sat, and he turned towards his friend. "What were you confused about?" 

Again, Atsumu was looking at the floor, the wall, anywhere to avoid eye contact it seemed. "....my feelings." 

His heart pounded. "Your feelings? About what?" He had an idea, but Akaashi had said that communication was important so he wanted Atsumu to admit it out loud. 

"You, Shoyo." 

So his friends had been right after all. "Me? You have... feelings for me?" 

Atsumu sighed, resting his head in the palms of his hands. "That's what I'm confused about. I'd never thought about you in that way but today I just... everything you did was making my heart freak out. And then you kissed me and it felt like my chest was going to explode." 

"I only kissed your cheek, imagine what it would be like if we actually kissed." 

The blonde stared at him with wide eyes and Hinata realized he had said that out loud. The air suddenly felt thick and he found it hard to breathe. He found himself slowly inching closer to Atsumu, his eyes focused on the other's face. All thoughts left his mind as he got closer, their lips centimeters apart. 

Atsumu set a hand on Hinata's neck, directly under his hairline. "Don't mess with my feelings, Shoyo..." 

"I'm not..." 

He really wasn't. In that moment, all he wanted to do was kiss Atsumu. And so he did. The instant their lips connected, his whole body filled with warmth. It just felt, right. The hand on his neck slid up to his hair, lightly tugging at it. The sensation sent shivers down his spine. He wrapped his arms around Atsumu's torso, pressing their chests together. He tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss. Hinata had never been kissed before. This was a whole new experience for him, and it was wonderful. He didn't know how to explain it, but every movement of Atsumu's lips against his own was like heaven. 

When they broke apart, he found it difficult to catch his breath. He glanced at Atsumu and found the blonde staring at him, the look in those eyes he couldn't quite figure out. 

"Why are you looking at me like that, 'sumu..." 

"Because you're breathtaking. And I highly enjoyed kissing you. And I want you all to myself." 

Hinata's voice shook slightly as he spoke. "You, want me? All to yourself?... is that your way of asking me to be your boyfriend?" 

Atsumu leaned in, his breath tickling the skin on Hinata's neck. "Oh yes, you are mine now."


End file.
